


Yule

by Melitot



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki, Celebrating the past and the present, Celebrations, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Everyone Needs A Hug, Family, Flash Fic, Fluff, Future Fic, Kissing, Light Angst, Loki Feels, Loki doing good magic, M/M, Multi, Pseudo-Incest, Stark Tower, and they get it, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Nothing is ever really lost.</i><br/>A Yule and Christmas Eve between past and present, full of hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yule

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yule](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844338) by [Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye). 



> Set in a not-so-far-future when Loki has started making and receiving amends ~~my wish for the New Year and the future movies~~. The part about "extravagant clothes" refers to people from Clint's and Natasha's past (the circus, the ballet and espionage) - I had to google a bit because I don't know Clint and Nat very well.  
>  Please accept this humble Christmas gift, fandom. I love you :) 
> 
> (English isn't my first language. If you spot any mistakes and have time, please point them out!)

 

Night of memories, night of joy.

In the soft light of the Tower, Rogers and his soldier dance with Peggy Carter to the tune of old songs. Banner toasts with a woman who resembles him, and the Hawk and the Widow stay close to shadows who wear extravagant clothes. Stark is speaking with his father and his mother beside the fir tree, gently guided by Pepper.

They all have wet cheeks and a smile on their faces. They're with ghosts of the past, their memories' ephemeral gift.

And Loki... Loki doesn't need to create any more of them. Frigga has already danced in her gardens. All he wants this Yule (forever) is alive, shoulder against his shoulder on the terrace, and is looking at him with hope in his eyes.

And all Thor wants is _him_.

Miracles of fate.

While the party continues beyond the glass doors, Thor smiles and kisses him, holding him tight in pure cold of the night.

  
Nothing is ever really lost, and joy can always be found again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & kudos= ❤
> 
>  
> 
> **Happy Holidays to you all!**


End file.
